Widow mine
The widow mine is a terran unit introduced in Heart of the Swarm. Overview A support unit,2014-09-25, The Science Corner –The Threat Continues. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-09-27 the widow mine is a quadrapedal device that represents the next step in Dominion automated weaponry. It is controlled remotely, piloted into a contested area and then set to activate when enemy units draw near. Once triggered, the widow mine launches a missile designed to explode in a firestorm of shrapnel, eliminating its primary target as well as any foes that might be nearby.Units: Widow Mine, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-05-12 These Sentinel missiles are of short range and pack a fragmentation warhead, that delivers superheated shrapnel to the target and the adjacent area on detonation. The missiles are assembled in an automated manufacturing plant located in the 'thorax' of the unit. After numerous friendly fire incidents, widow mines were outfitted with a powerful friend or foe identification system, which is loosely based on the operative algorithms present in all Crucio smart shells. Initially, the system worked as intended, but it didn't take long for casualty rates to rise once again. If the widow mine sustains crippling damage to any of its systems, an advanced heuristics recovery algorithm quickly begins the process of determining what’s the best course of action to restore operative efficiency. After executing multiple simulated scenarios, the simple onboard AI reroutes power from affected systems and reprograms the unit’s behavioral patterns to either allow it to complete its mission, or return home for repairs.2014-09-11, Widow Mine Science, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2014-09-12 History The widow mine was inspired by zerg burrowers, and constructed around a modified version of the spider mine pioneered by Victor Kachinsky. Field tests revealed that the burrowing capabilities of the weapon could be improved at a nominal cost. The addition of neosteel carbide tips, and sonic oscillators that allow each leg to vibrate independently at high speeds, significantly reduced burrow times. The enhanced claws have seen much use in "Mine Fighting", a popular (and illegal) sport that pits two of these robots against each other for credits and glory. Widow mines have been used in diverse scenarios—perimeter defense, tactical ambushes, and political assassinations. An apocryphal record even attests to a single widow mine killing a corrupt colonial magistrate and his entourage of like-minded officials by destroying the dining room they were in. Game Unit |gun1name=Sentinel Missiles |gun1strength=125 + 40 vs shields (+40 splash damage radius 1.75, deals full damage in the radius) |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=40 |gun1range=5The Rusher. 2011-10-26. A complete list of all multiplayer HOTS changes/additions, now that Blizzcon is over. Reddit. Accessed 2011-10-29. |gun1upgrd= |gun2name= |gun2strength= |gun2attacks= |gun2ground= |gun2air= |gun2cool= |gun2range= |gun2upgrd= |gun3name= |gun3strength= |gun3attacks= |gun3ground= |gun3air= |gun3cool= |gun3range= |gun3upgrd= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority= |killscore= |makescore= |lostscore= |notes= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Sentinel Missiles is an autocast ability that automatically activates when a widow mine is burrowed, and cannot be turned off unless the widow mine unburrows. This ability causes the widow mine to fire a missile at a target within 5 range, causing 125 damage (+35 vs. shields) and 40 splash damage. The widow mine then spends 40 seconds rearming. Activate Mine: The mine takes 3 seconds to burrow, or 1 second after it has received the Drilling Claws upgrade. While unburrowed, a widow mine's priority is reduced.Spyrian. 2012-12-12. Beta Balance Update #9 – December 12, 2012. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2012-12-12. The ability is autocast and can be turned on or off in both activated and deactivated modes. Abilities Upgrades Development The widow mine was previously a suicide unit.Blizzard Entertainment, Teamliquid. 2012-06-09. Heart of the Swarm Update. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-09.Dayvie. 2012-10-05. Thoughts on Balance Update #5 Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion. Accessed 2012-10-13. In patch #8, it lost the ability to autoacquire cloaked units.Kaivax. 2012-12-05. Beta Balance Update #8 – December 5, 2012. Heart of the Swarm Beta Discussion Accessed 2012-12-05. References Category:StarCraft II Terran units Category:Terran Weapons Category:Terran robot and AI classes